Maurice Vachon
|birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |death_date = |death_place = Omaha, Nebraska |resides = |billed = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |trainer = |debut = 1950 |retired = 1986 |}} Maurice Vachon (September 14, 1929 - November 21, 2013) (also known as Mad Dog Vachon) is a former wrestler. He is the brother of wrestlers Paul and Vivian Vachon, and the uncle of wrestler Luna Vachon. Standing just 5’9”, he was among the AWA's all-time great heels with a career spanning four decades while also serving as the leader of one of the sport's most accomplished families. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Bob Orton, Sr. (2) and Paul Vachon (1) :*AWA World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Paul Vachon (1) and Verne Gagne (1) *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Iron Mike Mazurki Award (2003) *'Central States Wrestling' :*[[NWA Central States World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States Version)]] (1 time) - with Baron Von Raschke *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version)]] (1 time) :*[[NWA Georgia World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia Version)]] (1 time) - with Paul Vachon *'Lutte` Internationale' :*Canadian International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Edouard Carpentier *'International Wrestling Enterprise' :*IWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ivan Koloff *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (6 times) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Fritz Von Goering *'Pro Wrestling America' :*PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (First) *'Southwest Sports, Inc.' :*NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Pierre LaSalle (1), Paul Vachon (1), and Duke Keomuka (1) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*[[NWA Calgary Canadian Tag Team Championship|NWA Canadian Tag Team Champions (Calgary version)]] (3 times) - with Paul Vachon (Last) :*[[Stampede International Tag Team Championship|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (3 times) - with Paul Vachon *'George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' (2003) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 166 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'World Wrestling Entertainment :*WWE Hall Of Fame (Class of 2010) See also *Maurice Vachon's event history Reference source CBC Program: 'The Journal''', Broadcast Date: Dec. 29, 1987 Reporter: Allen Abel Guests: Réjean Tremblay, Diane Vachon, Maurice "Mad Dog" Vachon External links * WWE.com Profile *Documentary (Part 1) *Documentary (Part 2) Category:George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:1950 debuts Category:1929 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:1986 retirements Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:AWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Olympic athletes Category:Male wrestlers